


Guns & Glitter

by Sehun_x_Baek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Diamonds, Glitter, Guns, Kokobop, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mullet Baekhyun, Not really a meet cute, Smut, Swearing, Tattoos, Top Oh Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sehun_x_Baek/pseuds/Sehun_x_Baek
Summary: Baekhyun likes glitter. Sehun likes bumpy rides.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was my second entry for the second edition of the SeBaek Fic Fest! Thank you so much to everyone who might have voted for this story instead! ♡＾▽＾♡ Again, I was so touched by all your comments!
> 
> I tried my best to make this fic really different from my other stories, but some of you still managed guess this was mine! I really was so surprised! 
> 
> I actually came up with this idea three days before the entires for the fic fest were closed, but I thought it would be so fun to surprise you guys that I worked extra hard to finish it quickly~ Are you surprised? XD
> 
> Same as "Strings of Fate" This story is also based on an Exo MV, Kokobop~ Which I'm sure is also obvious lol.

 

“They should have been here by now.” Chanyeol complained. Sehun was waiting for it, Chanyeol was always the first one to bitch. It was hotter than usual that day though, and they were standing out in the middle of an open field. He didn’t even understand why Sehun chose to meet in such a god awful location.

“No ones ever on fucking time.” Jongin answered, “Get used to it.”

Chanyeol sighed, looking over at Sehun. He was indifferent as always, sitting on the windshield of his blue convertible, his feet resting on the back of the front seat. The glare from the sun forced him to scrunch up his brow, giving him a peeved expression. However, even without the sun, Sehun was usually wearing that look.

Beads of sweat dripped down his exposed chest, a large tattoo visible underneath his unbuttoned floral shirt. A vision of tropical paradise was depicted on his skin, palm trees and flowers inked across his entire chest.

“Who’d you say this guy was again?” 

“They call him Twinkle or some weird shit.” Sehun answered, “I don’t care, as long as he’s got the money.”

“Twinkle?” Chanyeol laughed, “What the fuck is that?”

Sehun turned his head, listening to the sound of an engine. Another convertible soon appeared over the grass hill, bright red like a chili pepper. It pulled up right next to them, a group of men seated inside. The driver turned off the engine, standing up in his seat as he looked over at Sehun.

“Couldn’t you have picked an easier spot?”

The name Twinkle suddenly made sense to Sehun, after noticing the glittering rhinestones placed around the small male’s eyes. He had a tattoo as well, a branch of leaves reaching from one side of his neck. The fiery red exterior of the car matched the bright streaks in his hair, making a stark contrast to his natural black color. It was styled in a mullet, something that Sehun usually found unattractive but somehow looked oddly acceptable once combined with the man’s effeminate appearance. Makeup around his eyes followed along with his red theme, matching well with the green color of his eyes. A yellow blazer added yet another layer of bright color to his ensemble, a flower brooch attached to the lapel.

For a leader of a gang, it was certainly an unusual choice in appearance. Sehun wasn’t expecting him to be pretty at all, much less someone he wanted to fuck. His mind was already thinking about getting him in the backseat of his car.

“My apologies.” Sehun answered with a smirk, “I like the drive.”

“Yeah, I like driving too. On the street.” The man answered, getting out of his car and swinging the door closed. Stepping around the front of his convertible, Sehun noticed he was barefoot. His tiny feet hardly looked like they belonged to a man.

Sehun hopped down off his windshield, coming closer to the shorter man. He stared down at him in a suggestive manner, one of his eyebrows raised as he wet his lips, “I prefer rough terrain.”

The man smirked back at him, realizing what he was implying, “You must be Cock-of-the-Rock.”

“That’s me.” Sehun smirked confidently.

“Classy.” The man replied, giving him a unimpressed look, “Why not just call yourself King Cock?”

Sehun shook his head, an artificial disappointed expression on his face, “What a filthy mind. Cock-of-the-rock is a bird with orange feathers.”

The man stared up at Sehun’s bright orange dyed hair, letting out a small laugh, “No other significance behind the name then?”

A smile slowly grew on Sehun’s face before he answered, “Maybe.”

“Do you go by anything else? You’re nickname is a little wordy for my taste.”

“Sehun.” He answered, looking up and down the man’s body, “And you’re Twinkle?”

“Baekhyun, if you’d rather.” He answered with a small amused smile, “You brought the diamonds?”

Sehun glanced over at Chanyeol, shrugging his head to invite him over as well. Chanyeol approached them both, holding onto a briefcase. Baekhyun turned to look at his men as well, signaling them to join them.

Chanyeol opened the briefcase, revealing a large collection of small diamonds. Baekhyun’s eyes lit up once he saw them, a pleased expression appearing on his face. 

“The money?” Sehun asked, looking at Baekhyun’s men, noticing one of them carrying a briefcase as well.

Baekhyun kept his eyes on the diamonds for a moment before he raised his hand, snapping his fingers. Instantaneously, his men reached into their clothes, pulling out their concealed weapons.

Sehun’s expression hardened, watching as Baekhyun also pulled out a gun, the entirety of it encrusted with diamonds. It sparkled in the light as Baekhyun pointed it at Sehun, a confident expression on his face.

“Sorry, I think we forgot it.”

Sehun stared down at Baekhyun’s gun, examining the expensive jewels decorating it, “…You really like things that sparkle, don’t you sweetheart?”

“Good observation.” Baekhyun smiled, “Now hand over the diamonds.”

With a sudden swift movement, Sehun shot forward, smacking Baekhyun’s gun out of his hand and grabbing onto his waist to spin him around. Tugging him close to his body, Sehun pulled out his own gun that he had tucked in the back of his jeans. Pressing it against Baekhyun’s neck, he looked over at Baekhyun’s men.

“Drop your guns!”

They looked alarmed at Baekhyun’s situation, and slightly lowered their hands, hesitating as they waited for Baekhyun’s orders. Baekhyun took a few heavy breaths, a defeated look on his face.

“…Do as he says.” Baekhyun ordered them.

Sehun watched as they lowered their guns, placing them down on the ground. Jongin quickly went over and grabbed them all, holding up his own weapon at them.

Sehun leaned in close to Baekhyun, pulling him tighter against him as he whispered in his ear, “Why did you have to go and ruin our meet cute?”

Baekhyun couldn’t resist letting out a small laugh, “You call this ruined?”

“I mean, unless you’re into it.” Sehun smirked, pressing his face closer against Baekhyun, his lips tickling Baekhyun’s neck.

“I’d be into it if you just gave me the diamonds.”

“Sorry Beautiful, I can’t do that.” Sehun smiled, dragging Baekhyun with him as he started to back up.

Chanyeol and Jongin followed his lead, going over to their car with the case of diamonds. They climbed inside, continuing to point their guns at Baekhyun’s men. Sehun carefully backed up towards the driver’s seat, still keeping his face close to Baekhyun’s ear.

“You wouldn’t want to go on a ride, would you?”

“No thanks.” Baekhyun answered, glaring at Sehun a little.

Sehun made a tsk sound, “Oh well, maybe next time.”

Abruptly sitting down in his seat, Sehun suddenly shoved Baekhyun away from himself. Baekhyun staggered forward, falling to the ground after losing his balance. He turned his head as he listened to the rev of Sehun’s engine, and watched as he sped away, tearing up grass and dirt under his wheels.

Baekhyun let out a heavy sigh, frustration in his features as he slumped over to sit down on the ground, “…Fuck.”

*****

Sehun wiped his mouth after taking a large bite from his burger. Protected under the shade of an umbrella, he was able to escape the heat as he stared out at the beach. Quiet music was playing in the background, coming from the burger joint he was eating at. Jongin and Chanyeol were sitting near him, refreshing themselves with the signature drink of the restaurant, a bright blue colored concoction.

Their peace was interrupted as Sehun’s phone started ringing. He smiled as he looked down at the contact, and quickly accepted the call.

“Hey Beautiful, feeling like a ride yet?” Sehun asked as he went to reach for his own drink.

_“Not yet.”_ He heard Baekhyun answer, _“I think we got off on the wrong foot.”_

“Really?” Sehun smirked, placing the straw of his drink in his mouth, “I have to disagree.”

_“I’m talking about the diamonds. I still want to negotiate for them.”_

“You realize I can’t trust you anymore, right Sweetheart?” Sehun replied, reaching for some of his fries.

_“Listen, I’m throwing a big party. Why don’t you and your friends come along? We can talk more then.”_

“So you can try to rob us again?” Sehun laughed, “I don’t think so.”

_“What’s it going to take?”_

“I’m afraid the deal is over. But please feel free to call me again if you want a ride.” Sehun answered with a smile, pressing the button to end the call.

Chanyeol placed his drink down on the table, staring at Sehun with an irritated expression, “That fucking asshole seriously wanted to make another deal?”

“Show some respect.” Sehun smiled at Chanyeol, “This is my beautiful Twinkle we’re talking about.”

“Yeah well, your twink tried to take our shit.” Jongin answered, pushing his sunglasses back on top of his head, sticking in the bumps of his dreadlocks.

Sehun wet his lips, reaching for a fry and dipping it in ketchup, twisting it in his fingers, “You’re right. Maybe I should return the favor.”

“Oh yeah, what were you thinking?”

Sehun smirked, biting down on his fry, “I have a party to go to.”

*****

A visible drop of sweat trickled down the man’s forehead, a frightened expression on his face as he stared at Sehun’s gun, “…I-I don’t have anything.”

“Do you think I’m bluffing?” Sehun replied angrily, suddenly pointing his gun down at the floor.

The man jumped, startled from the loud noise of Sehun shooting his gun. He took a deep breath, slowly turning his head to look back at Sehun. Sehun stepped closer to him, pointing his gun downward at the man’s crotch.

“I’m going to ask you one more time before I shoot your fucking dick off.” Sehun threatened as he narrowed his eyes, “Do you have an invitation?”

“I-It’s in my pocket!” The man stuttered, fear in his voice as well.

“Thank you.” Sehun answered, continuing to point his gun, “I don’t know why that was so hard.”

Chanyeol moved forward, searching the man’s pockets for the invitation. Pulling out an envelope, he brought it over to Sehun. Sehun stared down at it, watching as Chanyeol removed a small keycard from the letter.

Sehun took the card to examine it more closely. Flipping it over to look at the front, he discovered that the entire card was covered in glitter. He smiled as he tilted it in the light, making it sparkle.

*****

Sehun stepped towards the security guard, holding out his card. After a quick swipe, the guard scanned his card, verifying that it was real. Stepping through a metal detector, the guard was also assured that Sehun wasn’t carrying any weapons. Sehun casually walked away, tucking the card back in his pocket.

Fireworks were the first thing Sehun heard as he approached the party. He looked up at the sky, watching the light explode with a loud crack. Sehun smiled as he watched it fizzle away, there seemed to be no expense to the amount of sparkles for Baekhyun’s party.

Strolling through a large crowd of people, Sehun made his way over to the large pool. Some guests were relaxing in the water, sipping on champaign as they laughed together. Sehun stared down at the water, noticing that the entire pool was filled with glitter, tiny specks glimmering in the light.

Sehun glanced around at the crowd, quickly scanning the people for anyone with red streaks in their hair. It didn’t take long before Sehun spotted him, lounging alone in the nearby hot tub.

Sehun slowly approached him, stepping up to the side of the water, “The invitation didn’t mention anything about bringing my swimsuit.”

Baekhyun looked up at Sehun, a smirk slowly growing on his face upon recognizing him. He brought his wine to his lips, large diamonds visible in the bottom of his glass, tinkling as he tilted the drink.

“How would you know? I never sent you one.”

“Yeah well, I prefer crashing parties I wasn’t invited to.”

Baekhyun let out a small exhaling laugh as he placed down his glass, “Did you change your mind?”

“Sort of.” Sehun smiled, “I thought I could make you an offer this time.”

“Oh really?” Baekhyun asked, standing up in the water, “And what is that?”

“Come with me and I’ll show you.” Sehun answered in a lusty voice, his eyes wandering down Baekhyun’s body as it dripped with water.

Baekhyun smiled, reaching for his robe, the exterior of the fabric covered in glittering sequence, “Let me guess, I take a ride with you and you give me the diamonds?”

“Not exactly, that makes it sound like I’m paying you.” Sehun answered, “I thought we could play a little game.”

Baekhyun tied the robe around his waist, stepping towards Sehun with a smirk, “I see…Sounds intriguing.”

Sehun smiled, slowly reaching for the sash hanging off Baekhyun’s waist, tugging on it and pulling him closer. Baekhyun didn’t resist, stepping towards Sehun as he raised his hands to place them on Sehun’s chest.

“…So, are you in?” Sehun asked, staring down at Baekhyun with a seductive gaze.

Baekhyun carefully traced the lines of Sehun’s tattoo with his finger, admiring the feeling Sehun’s muscles, “Sure. Where are we going?”

“My yacht is docked right outside. You don’t mind taking a little walk, do you?”

“I don’t.” Baekhyun smiled, looking over at the hot tub, “Just let me grab my drink.”

Sehun watched as Baekhyun went to pick it up off the floor, speaking to his guards momentarily to let them know he was leaving. They tried to hand him his gun, urging he brought it with him as a precaution, but Baekhyun only laughed.

“Don’t worry boys, I can handle myself.” 

*****

Sehun helped Baekhyun carefully step down inside his boat, leading him through the luxurious interior to get to the back room. He slowly opened the door, looking back at Baekhyun with a smirk as he waited to see his reaction. Baekhyun’s eyes immediately went to the large bed in the room, the silky sheets covered in sparkling diamonds, scattered carelessly across the fabric.

He smirked up at Sehun, appreciating the effort, “Well, you certainly understand my taste.”

Sehun squeezed his waist, nudging his head towards the bed, “Go ahead and make yourself comfortable. I’ll get you some more wine.”

“Thanks.” Baekhyun smiled, handing him the glass.

Baekhyun watched as Sehun went over to a tub of chilled wine, taking out a bottle of Château. Baekhyun bit down on his lip, slowly removing his robe, letting it fall to the floor. After taking off his swimwear, he crawled onto the bed, slipping across the silky sheets to lay in the center of the scattered diamonds.

“I have to admit, I’ve never laid naked in a pile of diamonds before.” Baekhyun smiled, tilting his chin back to look at Sehun again.

“How does it feel?” Sehun asked, turning around with Baekhyun’s filled glass in his hand.

“Amazing.” Baekhyun answered, slowly moving his hand across the sheets, caressing the scattered diamonds.

“You should, because you look fucking amazing.” Sehun huskily replied, coming over to Baekhyun to hand him his glass.

Baekhyun rolled over, taking the glass from Sehun as he continued laying on the bed, playfully kicking his feet, “So, what game are we playing?”

Sehun smiled, starting to remove his own clothes as he unbuttoned his shirt, “Do you like to gamble?”

Baekhyun smiled, taking a slow sip of his wine, “Depends on the odds.” 

“Well, I’m not sure how you’ll feel about the odds.” Sehun admitted, tossing his shirt onto the ground, “But I think you’ll enjoy playing.”

Baekhyun stared at Sehun’s body, biting his lip in pleasure as he admired his strong muscles, “I think so too.”

Baekhyun watched as Sehun continued to strip himself, unzipping his pants and dropping them to the floor, along with his underwear. Baekhyun licked his lips, staring at Sehun’s large dick.

“Cock-of-the-Rock indeed.”

Sehun smirked, coming over to the bed to join Baekhyun, “I thought you liked King Cock better?” 

“I’ll call you whatever you want, Big Boy.” Baekhyun answered in a sultry voice, “As long as I get to play with it.”

Sehun laid down, scooting closer to Baekhyun so that his body was flush against him, “Don’t worry, you’ll get to play with it all you want.”

Baekhyun bit down on his lip again, feeling a rush of pleasure as Sehun leaned in closer, pressing his lips against his skin. He moved slowly, placing soft kisses on Baekhyun’s shoulder, his hand crawling up Baekhyun’s back to caress his skin. Baekhyun rolled his head to the side, immensely enjoying the feeling. Eventually Sehun snuck his tongue out, giving Baekhyun a small lick.

Baekhyun watched as Sehun reached for one of the diamonds, picking it up and bringing it to Baekhyun’s wet skin, pressing it against him. It stuck on his shoulder, the moisture enough to keep the small gem on Baekhyun’s skin. Sehun stared at it with a smirk before looking up into Baekhyun’s eyes.

“You get to keep every diamond that stays on you.”

Baekhyun smirked back at him, kicking his feet lightly, “Are you going to lick all these diamonds on me?”

“If you’re patient enough.” Sehun answered, dragging his hand across Baekhyun’s back.

“Please, go ahead. I have a lot of patience.”

Sehun leaned forward, pulling Baekhyun against him tighter as he slowly pressed their lips together. Baekhyun could feel the heat and lust behind it, and leaned closer to Sehun with a moan, sucking on his lip. Their lips moved together slowly, pressing hard against each other, both of them occasionally letting out quiet groans. Breaking away, Sehun started to move downward, kissing Baekhyun’s neck, licking it with his hot tongue.

Baekhyun closed his eyes, feeling Sehun press another small flat diamond against his skin. He went to lower his hands, trying to find somewhere to place his drink, but Sehun noticed and quietly whispered to him.

“Just relax Beautiful. Go ahead and enjoy your drink while I decorate you.”

Baekhyun smiled, wetting his lips as he raised his drink again. Sehun lowered his head, finding another spot on Baekhyun to lick, picking the nape of his neck. Baekhyun shivered, feeling ticklish each time Sehun dragged his wet tongue across his skin.

Diamond after diamond disappeared from the sheets as Baekhyun concentrated on the feeling of Sehun’s every lick, almost forgetting to drink his wine. Sehun made his way down towards his butt, gently licking his cheek before biting down on it. Baekhyun gasped lightly, shocked by the harsh feeling. Pulling away, Sehun spanked him, squeezing his cheek tightly.

“You’ve got fucking plump hips, I love it.”

Baekhyun shook his butt lightly, smiling at Sehun, “Well you better hurry up so I can ride you with them.”

“Sit up.” Sehun smirked back, “I need to get your front.”

Baekhyun moved carefully, trying not to lose any diamonds in the process, sitting up on his knees. Sehun took his drink from him, placing it beside the bed before scooting close towards Baekhyun again. Holding onto Baekhyun’s legs, Sehun didn’t hesitate before planting his mouth on Baekhyun’s skin. Baekhyun exhaled quietly, holding onto Sehun’s strong shoulders. Sehun dragged his lips to one of Baekhyun’s nipples, licking it gently. Baekhyun moaned, feeling Sehun start to play with it in his mouth, sucking on it hard.

“Such fucking hot sounds you make.” Sehun smiled, reaching for a diamond, “I haven’t even started yet.”

“…Neither have I.” Baekhyun answered in a weak voice, feeling Sehun press another diamond on him.

Sehun leaned forward, placing his mouth on Baekhyun’s other nipple, sucking on it softly. Baekhyun exhaled slowly, mewls of pleasure escaping his lips as he began to rock his hips, his patience running dry.

Sehun glanced down, noticing Baekhyun’s hardened cock. He smirked, continuing to play with Baekhyun’s nipple in his mouth, watching Baekhyun’s whole body twitch. 

“You like that, huh Beautiful?”

Baekhyun tightened his grip on Sehun’s shoulders, letting out a quiet moan as Sehun slowly pulled off his nipple, “What the fuck do you think?”

Sehun laughed lightly, kissing his skin before pressing on another diamond. Moving his head down, he continued to kiss his body, licking Baekhyun’s skin gently in-between the press of his lips. Baekhyun’s body kept convulsing, his grip tightening on Sehun with each sensual lick. Sehun noticed, and moved one of his hands to wrap around Baekhyun’s cock, pumping it slowly. Baekhyun let out a broken moan, thrusting his hips as he collapsed forward onto Sehun, wilting from the feeling.

“I thought you had a lot of patience?” Sehun whispered, licking Baekhyun’s chest.

“Me too.” Baekhyun answered with a soft breath.

Sehun pulled away, looking for another diamond, but his supply had run out. He smiled, looking back at Baekhyun, stopping his hand. Baekhyun’s entire body was covered in small diamonds, speckled across his wet skin, brightly glittering with even the smallest movement he made.

“Look at you sparkle.” Sehun grunted, reaching down to squeeze Baekhyun’s ass, careful not to touch any diamonds, “Most fucking beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

Baekhyun slowly opened his eyes, wetting his lips as he stared back at Sehun, moving his hands down to caress Sehun’s chest, “You should take a picture then.”

“I’d take a fucking video if you let me.” Sehun groaned, tightly squeezing Baekhyun’s ass again.

“Mmmm, I like the way you think.” Baekhyun smirked as he leaned forward to kiss Sehun’s lips, sticking his tongue inside his mouth.

They caressed each others tongues lightly before Baekhyun pulled away, sucking on Sehun’s bottom lip, “Go ahead.”

Sehun took a heavy breath, looking down at Baekhyun’s lips. He slowly scooted away, getting off the bed. Baekhyun watched him with a seductive stare as Sehun went over to his pants on the floor, searching for his phone.

“Hold on a sec Beautiful, let me get the lube too.” Sehun smiled, tossing his phone onto the bed as he walked over to one of his drawers.

Baekhyun smirked as reached for the phone, deciding not to wait. Swiping to the camera, he pointed it at himself, honestly curious to see how he looked. He was extremely pleased with Sehun’s work, never feeling quite this beautiful before. Putting on a sensual expression, he took a few photos.

Sehun smiled once he noticed what Baekhyun was doing, coming back over to him holding the lube and a condom, “I just got myself a new wallpaper.”

Baekhyun smirked, looking up and down Sehun’s body, “No fair, I need one too.”

Sehun sat down next to Baekhyun, setting down the items in his hands on the sheets, “What would you like?”

“Give me that hard-ass expression you make. You look good enough just sitting there.”

Sehun quickly complied with Baekhyun’s wish, staring at him with cold eyes. He heard the snap of the camera, and watched a satisfied smile grow on Baekhyun’s face as he took a few more.

Sehun reached for the lube once Baekhyun was done, squirting some on his hand, “Spread your legs, I’ll have to do this while you’re sitting up.”

Baekhyun did as Sehun said, spreading his knees apart as he remained kneeling. Sehun came closer to him, finding his hole with his fingers, rubbing around it in a slow circle. Pushing one of his fingers inside, Baekhyun let out a weak breath, trying to loosen himself up. Sehun began to move his hand up and down, gently pushing inside Baekhyun. Baekhyun closed his eyes, rolling his head back as he continued to let out quiet moans.

Using his other hand, Sehun carefully reached back for his phone, pointing it at Baekhyun. Baekhyun heard the sound of a recording start, and bit down on his lip as Sehun shoved deeper inside him. Pulling out to add another digit, Sehun continued to move slowly, wanting to capture Baekhyun’s weak sounds. The diamonds flashed in the camera with each thrust of Sehun’s fingers, the brilliant sparkle amplified by the lens.

“You look and sound so fucking pretty.” Sehun groaned, ending the recording.

“I’m ready.” Baekhyun gasped, moving up and down on Sehun’s fingers, “Fuck me already!”

Sehun pulled out his hand, smiling at Baekhyun, “Just a sec Beautiful.”

Sehun reached for the condom, quickly opening the package and rolling it onto his shaft. Grabbing the lube again, he squirted another dollop on his palm. He moved his hand down to his cock, lathering it with lube as he quickly rubbed it back and forth. Baekhyun kept his eyes closed as he listened to the wet sound, his hole clenching in anticipation.

“I could stare at you all fucking day.” Sehun groaned, continuing to pump his cock.

“It’s going to be daytime by the time we start.” Baekhyun answered weakly, his body getting more impatient.

Sehun grabbed onto Baekhyun’s waist, laying back with him onto the bed, setting him on his lap. Baekhyun breathed heavily, feeling Sehun’s rock hard dick against his ass.

“Ready to play?” Sehun smirked, slowly rolling his hips to rub his dick in-between Baekhyun’s cheeks.

Baekhyun quickly reached forward, grabbing onto Sehun’s shoulders tightly as he sat up, positioning himself for Sehun’s cock. Slowly falling back down, he let out a high pitched breath as Sehun’s thick length went inside him. Sehun groaned as well, tightly grabbing onto his thighs.

“Oh my God…You feel so fucking good.” Baekhyun gasped, staying still as he adjusted to Sehun’s size.

Sehun caressed his legs with his thumbs, aggressively rubbing circles in them as he clenched his teeth, answered with a low growl, “Yeah, so do you.”

Baekhyun took a few breaths before he started moving up along Sehun’s shaft, gradually coming back down. Sehun moved with him, rolling his hips as he matched Baekhyun’s pace. Slowly bouncing up and down, Baekhyun started to move with a heavy rhythm, small sounds of pleasure escaping his throat. Sehun groaned as he watched him, trying his best to refrain from aggressively thrusting his hips up.

He looked down, staring at Baekhyun’s plump thighs wrapped around him, watching his cock slip in and out as Baekhyun bounced up and down. Getting lost in the pleasurable feeling, Baekhyun started to hasten his pace, his quiet moans turning into heavy panting. Sehun bucked up his hips, unable to resist as Baekhyun continued to go faster and faster. A few diamonds fell off Baekhyun’s skin, landing on Sehun’s chest before rolling off onto the sheets.

“Careful Beautiful, you won’t have any left.” Sehun smirked.

Baekhyun noticed them falling off, but he didn’t care. He didn’t want to be careful anymore. He continued to move at a faster pace, his nails digging into Sehun’s skin as he bounced harder, slamming down on Sehun’s thick cock over and over. It felt so fucking good, Baekhyun couldn’t stop himself. Shameless moans filled the room, Baekhyun barely able to breath as he fucked himself hard on Sehun’s cock. Sehun gritted his teeth, allowing Baekhyun to do most of the work, extremely aroused to watch Baekhyun pleasure himself. Diamonds quickly began to fall off his skin, a rain of sparkles landing on Sehun and the bedsheets around them.

A sheen of sweat began to build on Baekhyun’s skin as he continued panting, embarrassing sobs uttering from his lips as he repeated the words ‘oh fuck’ over and over. It wasn’t long until he became a sweaty mess, small drops of moisture dripping down his skin.

Sehun couldn’t take it anymore, and suddenly snapped his hips up to piston deep into Baekhyun, smacking his sweet spot. Baekhyun let out a high pitched scream as he tilted his chin back, continuing to slam down on Sehun as he met him with an equally aggressive thrust, hitting his sensitive gland each time. 

Sehun was barely able to keep up as he listened to Baekhyun’s satisfied cries, practically screaming as he chased his climax. Sehun dug his nails into Baekhyun’s thighs, also feeling his climax drawing near. The bed shook in it’s frame as Baekhyun exhausted himself, landing hard on Sehun’s cock to shove him as deep as possible.

With a final loud cry, Baekhyun felt himself release, shooting ribbons onto Sehun’s chest. Sehun moved his hands to tightly grab onto Baekhyun’s waist, shoving him further down, clenching his teeth as he filled Baekhyun with his load. 

Baekhyun fell forward, collapsing in exhaustion as he remained sitting up on Sehun’s lap. They were both breathing heavily, sweat glistening on their skin. The boat was rocking a little, swaying in the water from all their heavy movements. Sehun smiled as he reached forward, grabbing a diamond still stuck to Baekhyun’s chest, showing it to him.

“Here, this one is yours.”

“Is that it?” Baekhyun asked between heavy breaths, turning his body to try and look at his back.

Sehun raised his hands, carefully feeling Baekhyun’s back for any more, “Sorry Beautiful, that’s it.”

Baekhyun slowly smiled, moving his hands to Sehun’s chest, gently tracing his tattoo, “Do I get a second try?”

Sehun licked his lips, staring back at Baekhyun lustfully, “Yes, as fucking many as you want.”


	2. Dirty Money

“I fucking hate places like this.” Chanyeol groaned, looking around the lobby of the lavish resort, slowly making his way through a crowd of elegantly dressed individuals who were sipping on glasses of wine, “Too many fucking snobs.”

Ornate crown molding trimmed the entire room, everything bright and well illuminated by the numerous crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. Chanyeol moved alongside Sehun and Jongin as they walked towards the luxurious staircase, the second floor visible from their lower level by a large protruding inner balcony, the walls of which were also decorated with opulent panels.

“Yeah well, they’re the reason we’re here.” Sehun answered, tucking one of his hands inside the pocket of his pants, his ebony black shoes making a clear tapping sound against the marble floor beneath him with every step he took.

Chanyeol glanced at one of the women in the room, noticing her fingers and neck draped with shimmering jewels. Every woman there was wearing a similar ensemble of expensive jewelry, all of them delighted to flaunt their wealth. It was no wonder that a place like this was a common haunt for thieves. Wealthy people from all over the world came to spend their vacations at resorts such as this one, and there was always something they were eager to spend their money on when they where traveling abroad. Diamonds, and lots of them. The resort had a large collection for sale, but Sehun had no intention of buying them.

Ascending the stairs, Sehun followed the signs on the walls to find the room he was looking for. The double doors leading into the room were already wide open, the sound of soft music and clanking poker chips coming from inside. Before making his big heist that night, Sehun wanted to unwind for a bit, hoping to make some extra cash while he was at it. Entering the room, Sehun looked around at the various tables, watching as many men and women bet their luck on cards. Chanyeol and Jongin left his side, wandering off to find their own table to play.

Continuing to scan the room as he decided where to sit, Sehun’s eyes suddenly landed on a familiar face. It was a face Sehun had permanently embedded in his memory, a face he spent many long moments thinking about. Even right then, Sehun could still clearly see Baekhyun’s naked body covered in diamonds.

Just like the first time they met, Baekhyun was living up to his name again, his eyelids covered in a golden shimmer. Every blink and slight turn of his head caused the sheen around his eyes to sparkle, captivating anyone who laid eyes on him. His hair was shorter than before, the red streaked mullet he previously wore was almost impossible to picture compared to the way he looked now. Still, his bangs were long enough to fall around his eyes, his hair a dirty blonde color that matched well with the gold on his eyelids. A pearl choker was clasped around his slender neck, an accessory Sehun had never seen a man wear before, but Baekhyun was able to pull off so perfectly. It seemed that whichever appearance Baekhyun decided to wear, he always made it bold and glamorous, something that only he could achieve. 

His clothing however was less striking than his previous look, something much more suited for his current environment. Everything on him was black, aside from the grey striped coat he was wearing. It rested on his shoulders, his arms not tucked inside the sleeves, but instead free to set on the table in front of him. 

Sehun stared at his delicate hands as they lightly grasped onto his cards, at last discovering where Baekhyun had decided to decorate himself with diamonds. After all, it was what Twinkle was famous for. Pressed on his slender fingers were the small brilliant gems, trailing down to his nails like water droplets on flower petals. Sehun wanted to reach out and kiss each diamond, spending time to worship Baekhyun’s hands. Sehun swore that every last detail on him was beautiful, even more beautiful than he could retain in his memory.

Casually making his way over to the table, Sehun sat down in one of the empty seats across the way from Baekhyun. Noticing someone sit down, Baekhyun glanced up from his cards, his eyelids shimmering as they moved. After staring at Sehun for a short moment, a small smile appeared on Baekhyun’s lips, sending Sehun a playful look with his eyes as well.

Sehun smirked back at him, pleased that Baekhyun obviously recognized him. However, it wasn’t very difficult, considering his appearance hadn’t changed that much. His hair was still a shade of orange, but longer now and more of a rusted color. His tropical tattoos were covered by the dress shirt he was wearing, a shimmering golden fabric that was inconsequently reminiscent of Baekhyun’s eyeshadow. A black jacket grounded his entire look, making the other bright colors on him more subtle to the eyes.

Baekhyun was impressed how well Sehun cleaned up, no longer appearing like a gangster but rather a person of high wealth. He looked extremely handsome either way, his cold eyes and model like physique fitting both appearances well, but Baekhyun enjoyed seeing this sophisticated side of him. It reflected a more powerful image, like the CEO of a company, or a boss of the mafia, and Baekhyun was very attracted to it.

Tapping the table lightly with his fist, Baekhyun checked, removing his eyes from Sehun as he played. Sehun wet his lips, enjoying watching Baekhyun as he waited to join the game. He studied Baekhyun’s face carefully, trying to quickly learn the subtle expressions on his face that might indicate his good or poor hand. However, he was never able to verify what kind of hand Baekhyun had, since the other players at the table folded before their cards were revealed.

Baekhyun glanced up at Sehun again as he organized his newly won chips, a playful expression still in his eyes, but this time indicating a challenge. Sehun could easily detect it, Baekhyun’s confidence at winning. Sehun doubted that Baekhyun lost very often, but he was determined to change that.

After getting dealt their cards, Sehun stared down at his hand briefly, looking back up at the table with a calm expression on his face. Nine of spades and a four of hearts. It wasn’t the kind of hand Sehun was hoping for, but there was no indication on his face that he felt that way.

Baekhyun was trying his best to read Sehun as well, but he soon learned that Sehun had quite the unbreakable expression. His eyes carried the usual cold feeling they always did, not even a slight fluctuation in his mood flashing in them. Baekhyun doubted he’d be able to decipher that look anytime soon, or ever for that matter.

Carefully peeling up the corner of his cards, Baekhyun tried his best not to break out into a smile. A pair of Kings. Grabbing a modest amount of chips, Baekhyun tossed them into the pot, raising the bet slightly.

Sehun wasn’t about to back down after the first round, and instantly called Baekhyun’s bet. The other players matched the bet as well, and the dealer soon flipped the first three cards.

Four of clubs, three of spades, nine of clubs.

Once again Sehun succeeded in hiding his emotions, this time feeling pleased with his hand. Two pair was rather decent, especially considering the flop wasn’t that great. Baekhyun on the other hand wasn’t too thrilled with the cards so far, but he was still feeling confident about his pair of Kings. Also noticing that the flop wasn’t very promising, Baekhyun raised his bet again, figuring the odds of Sehun having anything decent were low.

Sehun made eye contact with Baekhyun, smiling as he raised the bet even higher, tossing a good amount of chips into the pot. A groan from the other players indicated their displeasure in Sehun’s bet, and they all quickly folded. But Baekhyun wasn’t buying it, and smiled back at Sehun as he grabbed even more chips.

“You’re bluffing.”

Sehun just shrugged his shoulders, continuing to smirk at Baekhyun. He made sure to admire Baekhyun’s sparkling fingers as they flung more chips into the pile, hoping he’d have the chance to kiss them soon. He knew he’d have to win to impress Baekhyun to earn the right to do so.

The dealer watched Sehun swipe his hand in the air to check, and then flipped the forth card. Baekhyun really struggled resisting the urge to smile this time, after another King appeared. He highly doubted Sehun would be able to beat three of a kind, especially of Kings. However, not wanting to scare Sehun, Baekhyun didn’t go all in yet. He wanted to test how brave Sehun would be, and dropped a large bet into the pile, smiling confidently at Sehun as he did so.

Sehun was honestly starting to feel a little nervous, trying to calculate what kind of hand Baekhyun could possibly have that he’d be so confident about, that is if he wasn’t bluffing. Two pair was good, but it wasn’t that great either. Still, Sehun’s face remained calm, and he called Baekhyun’s bet. He wasn’t going to back down.

“Getting nervous?” Baekhyun asked in a playful tone, noticing that Sehun didn’t bother to raise his bet this time. Wetting his lips slowly, he bit down on his lower lip, giving Sehun a seductive stare, “I thought you liked to gamble.”

Sehun couldn’t help smirking at that, keeping his eyes confidently fixed on Baekhyun, “You know I do. But some things are more exciting to bet with than money.”

“That’s true.” Baekhyun answered slowly in a sultry voice, dragging one of his fingers across his bottom lip, displaying the sparkling diamonds on his hand, “But no one ever beats me at cards. I’d like it if someone finally did.”

Sehun’s gaze lingered on Baekhyun’s hands, suddenly wondering if he had seen those same diamonds before. After all, they were a very similar size and quality to the ones from their little game. 

Their conversation went quiet as Sehun examined them, and the dealer abused the pause to flip the last card. Sehun glanced at it quickly, his eyes landing on a four of diamonds. It seemed that luck was on his side today. With the addition of the last card, Sehun’s hand had turned into a full house. Sehun didn’t even bother trying to hide his satisfaction, and smiled at Baekhyun confidently.

“I guess you’re in for a treat, if you really want to lose.”

Baekhyun let out a breath of quiet laughter, wondering if Sehun actually had a good enough hand to back up his words, “Is that so?”

Sehun watched as Baekhyun slowly dragged his hand towards the center of the table, pushing the entirety of his chips into the pot, his eyes fixated on Sehun the entire time. He was smiling as well, a seductive expression still present on his face.

“Then I better not hold back.”

Sehun wet his lips, very pleased with Baekhyun’s move. He could tell by the cards on the table and his own in his hand, the odds that Baekhyun had a better hand than him were extremely low. Even the chance that Baekhyun had an identical hand was statistically minuscule.

Sehun pushed his remaining chips into the pile as well, already imagining kissing Baekhyun’s hands, along with the rest of his body. 

Flipping over his cards and tossing them back onto the table, Baekhyun revealed his pair of kings. Sehun could tell Baekhyun was still feeling very confident by the look on his face. He couldn’t wait to break it.

“Three Kings.” Sehun smiled, staring directly into Baekhyun’s eyes, “That’s a good hand.”

With a turn of his wrist, Sehun revealed his cards as well, gently placing them down onto the table. Baekhyun glanced back and forth between the numbers for a short moment before looking up at Sehun again, realizing he had lost.

He gave Sehun a flirtatious smile, his eyes reflecting his pleasure as well. Sehun really had a way of making him feel good about losing their games.

Humming in a low voice, Baekhyun shrugged his eyebrows at Sehun suggestively, “Well well. Looks like my cards couldn’t beat the big King himself.”

Sehun smiled slightly, raising one of his eyebrows back at Baekhyun, extremely fond of the alternate nickname he had given him. 

He watched as Baekhyun stood up from the table, raising his hand to signal Sehun to follow him, inviting him with a slow pull of his finger. Sehun smirked, dismissing himself from the table as well. Walking behind Baekhyun, Sehun followed him out of the room, going down the hall for a long while until Baekhyun discovered somewhere private. Popping inside the door for a large theatre, they both entered the dark room, letting the doors swing closed behind them.

Numerous rows of red velvet seats gradually cascaded down towards the lower floor, a large screen hanging on the wall in front of them. It was empty at the moment, no one else there besides themselves.

Baekhyun stepped closer to Sehun, moving his hips in an alluring way as he closed the distance between them. Sehun reached out his hands to hold onto Baekhyun’s waist, pulling him closer as Baekhyun pressed their bodies together. Lowering his eyelids and parting his lips, Baekhyun lured Sehun in to kiss him, tilting his chin up towards him.

Sehun only took a small moment to admire his expression before obliging Baekhyun’s wish, dragging his lips across Baekhyun’s before pressing them down into a sultry kiss. Baekhyun crawled his hands up Sehun’s back, wrapping them around his neck to pull him closer, their lips continuing to move slowly together, each one laced with lust and desire.

Slowly breaking away, Sehun carefully reached for Baekhyun’s hands, pulling them down off his neck to the front of his body. Holding onto them like a valuable treasure, Sehun brought one of Baekhyun’s hands to his lips, kissing each diamond one by one. He moved slowly, and Baekhyun watched his soft expression as he lingered on each one, as if he were worshiping his hands. 

Baekhyun rather liked it, the way Sehun treated him like this. He was used to getting respect, but out of fear and obedience. Sehun was on another level, acting as if Baekhyun was some kind of deity, a celestial being that he had no right touching but indulged in anyway.

“You look even more fucking beautiful than the last time I saw you.” Sehun growled in a low voice, staring deeply into Baekhyun’s glimmering eyes as his lips separated from Baekhyun’s hand.

Baekhyun smirked back at him playfully, lowering his hands to rest against Sehun’s chest, finding the collar of his shirt. Fiddling with it inside his fingers, Baekhyun carelessly wandered to the top button of his shirt, twisting it back and forth. He wanted to see Sehun’s body again, his well toned muscles hidden beneath his sophisticated attire.

“You’re here for the diamonds as well I assume?” Baekhyun asked, teasing Sehun by purposely switching the subject.

Sehun took a heavy breath, keeping his eyes on Baekhyun’s lips, “What else?”

Baekhyun bit down on his lip, pushing the button on Sehun’s shirt open, revealing his collar bone and the top of his chest. Dragging his fingers across his skin, Baekhyun pushed the fabric out of the way to expose the design of his tattoos.

As he examined his skin, a familiar symbol caught Baekhyun’s eye. Among Sehun’s numerous tattoos, there was a picture of a diamond.

“What’s this?” Baekhyun asked, glancing up at Sehun with a flirtatious smile.

Sehun didn’t need to look, already knowing what Baekhyun was referring to, “A tattoo.”

“It’s new.” Baekhyun pointed out, playing with Sehun’s collar again, dragging his hand down the fabric.

“You have all my tattoos memorized?” Sehun teasingly asked.

“I would have noticed this one.”

Sehun smirked, lowering his hands to hold onto Baekhyun’s waist again, “Are you sure? You were pretty busy fucking your pretty little self of my cock.”

“Oh I’m sure.” Baekhyun smirked, reveling in the memory of that night, “I never miss a diamond.”

Sehun leaned closer to Baekhyun, his breath felt against Baekhyun’s neck as he moved up towards his ear, “There were lots of diamonds that night though.”

Baekhyun bit down on his lip in pleasure, enjoying the feeling of Sehun’s lips, pressing soft kisses against his skin as he trailed back down his neck. Closing his eyes, Baekhyun indulged in Sehun’s kisses for a while, breathing quietly as Sehun’s hands gently caressed his waist.

“Why don’t we play another game?” Baekhyun eventually asked, his voice laden with the relaxed effects of Sehun’s touch.

“What kind of game?” Sehun replied, nibbling on Baekhyun’s neck slightly.

Baekhyun’s finger’s ran across the exposed skin of Sehun’s chest again, circling the spot where Baekhyun knew the new tattoo was, “A bet for the diamonds. If I steal them first, you have to tell me the reason behind this tattoo.”

“You want to know that badly?” Sehun smiled, amused how interested Baekhyun was.

“I do.” Baekhyun replied, not even trying to hide his curiosity, or more his desire to have Sehun admit the truth.

Sehun stared at Baekhyun for a moment, a flirtatious expression appearing on his face, “And if I win?”

“You decide.” Baekhyun smirked, stepping away from Sehun. Sehun reluctantly let him go, not wanting to separate from him yet.

Walking towards the door, Baekhyun left Sehun standing by himself, turning to face him again as he pressed his hand against the door, “But that isn’t going to happen.”

Sehun kept his eyes on the door, watching it swing back and forth for a moment after Baekhyun disappeared. He smiled to himself, already coming up with a few ideas on what he wanted.  
  
  


*****

 

Before the sun had even set, or Sehun had even bothered to change into his other attire for robbing the diamonds later that night, Baekhyun made his move. Although Sehun always used the cover of darkness to make his heists (like most burglars), Baekhyun and his mob were on another level of thievery.

In broad daylight, with other customers around and unarmed guards, Baekhyun entered the room by himself, his diamond encrusted gun drawn and pointed at the defenseless security. His face was covered by a mask, but his diamond kissed fingers were still visible for everyone to see.

Threatening everyone inside the room, he forced them to collect as many diamonds as they could, putting them inside a large sack he had with him. Constant updates were fed to him by an earpiece he was wearing, his mob placed all around the resort to let him know the best time and place to escape.

Once it was time to leave, Baekhyun shot at one of the windows of the shop, shattering the glass. The customers shouted in fear, falling to the ground and covering their heads as Baekhyun quickly ran towards it, jumping up onto the window sill.

It was a long fall, the resort located on a cliff overlooking the ocean. On the water below, Baekhyun spotted his men on a speedboat, getting ready for the next step in their plan. Aiming at Baekhyun’s location, the men shot a tether from a large grappling gun situated on the boat. The grapple smashed into the wall near Baekhyun, a tether line now leading him to safety. 

Moving quickly, Baekhyun removed a carabiner from his pocket used for zip lines, and attached it to the tether. Holding onto it tightly, Baekhyun shoved himself off the window sill, escaping the room just as police began to enter the building.

Zipping down the tether, Baekhyun held onto the bag of diamonds carefully, flying at a fast speed towards the boat. His men were standing ready to catch him, and Baekhyun smacked into them with a heavy thud once his ride came to an end. The instant Baekhyun was on the boat, they knocked the grapple into the water, immediately speeding away from the crime scene.

Baekhyun opened the sack still in his grasp, smiling at the large collection of sparkling gems he had stolen. Pulling out one of the diamonds, he twisted it in his hands, admiring the way the light reflected off it’s facets.

Sehun and his gang heard the sudden commotion, and burst out of their room to see what was happening. Police began to flood the resort, trying their best to calm down the people who were running and screaming.

Suddenly Sehun got a text, and quickly went to look at his phone. He smiled as he read it, letting out a small puff of laughter as well.

Twinkle:  
“ _Sorry Handsome, I didn’t leave you any_ ♥ (○ﾟε^○)”  
  
  


*****

 

It was late when Sehun finally got settled on his yacht, after escaping the mess Baekhyun had left him. Relaxing on the deck, Sehun was sitting on a large couch, smiling to himself as he imagined how pleased Baekhyun must have been in that moment. Sehun probably should have been in a bad mood, considering he had lost their little game, but he was looking forward to the consequences.

Eventually he heard his phone ring, and he continued smiling as he answered it, not expecting Baekhyun to call him so soon, “I thought you’d be busy celebrating.”

_“I am, don’t worry.”_ Baekhyun replied in a playful tone, _“But I believe you owe me some information.”_

“Is that all you want?” Sehun asked teasingly.

Baekhyun smiled, playing with his tongue inside his mouth, _“Well, I’d prefer if you came here to tell me in person.”_

“Are you feeling lonely?” Sehun smirked, propping his feet on the table in front of him, “Because I’ll talk to you all night long if you want Beautiful.”

Baekhyun bit down on his lip, hesitating a moment before he answered, _“Sounds wonderful.”_

Sehun suddenly pulled his phone away from his face, noticing he was getting a text. Looking at the screen, he realized Baekhyun had sent him an address.

_“Meet me here. I’ll be waiting for you.”_

Sehun heard Baekhyun blow a kiss before he ended the call. He let out a quiet laugh as he lowered his phone, staring at the address Baekhyun had sent him. Luckily Baekhyun wasn’t too far from his location.  
  
  


*****

 

Baekhyun smiled as the door to his room slowly swung open, and he looked over to see Sehun standing by himself in the entrance. His men had been anticipating Sehun’s arrival, and pointed him in the right direction, since it was Baekhyun’s wish to meet him alone.

A smile crept on Sehun’s lips as well, once his eyes fell on Baekhyun’s already naked body, laying back comfortably on the bed. It was difficult to see him clearly though, Sehun’s vision veiled by a thin canopy surrounding the soft mattress. Obviously this was one of Baekhyun’s hideouts, the entire room lavishly decorated in his personal style, even the canopy overlaid with sparkling dust. On the bedsheets, Sehun could see a pile of diamonds, the ones from Baekhyun’s heist that day.

Closing the door behind himself, Sehun stepped closer to the bed, peering through the shimmering, translucent fabric at Baekhyun’s body. It reminded him of their previous night together, the overlaying fabric making it appear as if Baekhyun’s body were sparkling with jewels.

Baekhyun bit down on his lip playfully as he stared into Sehun’s eyes, slowly crawling his hand across the sheets to pat the bed next to himself, inviting Sehun to come lay with him. Sehun watched closely, noticing Baekhyun’s fingers were still glimmering with diamonds.

Gently pulling the canopy aside, Sehun raised his eyebrows in a suggestive manner, smirking at Baekhyun as he spoke, “Have you developed a habit of sleeping with diamonds?”

Baekhyun chuckled lightly, glancing at the gemstones surrounding him, “I just wanted to show off.”

Sehun laughed as well, kicking off his shoes before crawling onto the bed, “Beating me wasn’t enough? Now you have to gloat about it?”  
“Exactly.” Baekhyun answered in a low voice, reaching for Sehun’s chest as he sunk down to lay on the bed beside him, “I don’t want you getting a big ego after beating me at cards.”

Sehun slowly eyed Baekhyun’s body again, indulging in the sight of his bare skin, amused by Baekhyun’s statement but too distracted by the sight before him to respond in any way. He didn’t usually enjoy losing, but if it meant this, he’d let Baekhyun win any day.

He watched as Baekhyun’s hand slowly wandered across his chest, sneaking underneath the fabric of his shirt to caress his muscles, the diamonds on his fingers sparkling in the limited amount of light in the room. Sehun was still dressed in his golden shirt from earlier that day, the top buttons remaining unfastened from when Baekhyun opened them. Pulling his shirt aside, Baekhyun revealed Sehun’s new tattoo, staring at it for a moment in pleasure before looking up into Sehun’s eyes.

“So…I believe you owe me an explanation for this.”

Sehun stared back into Baekhyun’s eyes for a long while, a smirk appearing on his face, amused that Baekhyun was so insistent on making him admit the reason, “It’s a memento for the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

Baekhyun smirked as well, even though he already knew the answer, he was pleased with the way Sehun decided to word it. Slowly gliding his fingers across Sehun’s skin, he pressed hard against his muscles, feeling his strong body as he crawled closer to him. Sehun moved his hands as well, grabbing onto Baekhyun’s waist and pulling him closer, feeling the soft touch of his skin as he leaned his head down to meet Baekhyun’s lips. They were both eager to taste each other, pressing a few heavy kisses against each other’s lips before trailing off to nibble and suck on other parts of their skin as well, Baekhyun wrapping one of his legs around Sehun to pull himself even closer. Their hot breath puffed against their skin as they continuously moved their mouths, Baekhyun desperately tugging at Sehun’s shirt to remove it.

Squeezing Baekhyun’s ass, Sehun’s fingers suddenly slipped off his cheeks as he tightened his grip. Smiling, Sehun stopped sucking on Baekhyun’s neck for a moment, speaking huskily into his ear, “Did you already prep yourself?”

Baekhyun pulled his mouth away with a heavy breath, looking up into Sehun’s eyes, “A little, but I wouldn’t mind some more help.”

Sehun continued smiling, enjoying the thought of Baekhyun riling himself up before he even arrived. Abruptly pulling Baekhyun forward into another kiss, Sehun carefully slipped his fingers inside Baekhyun, his already lubricated hole allowing him easy access. Baekhyun grunted quietly, biting down on Sehun’s lower lip, desperate for this sensation for quite some time now. He felt a rush of pleasure as Sehun slowly began to move his fingers in and out, and breathed heavily on Sehun’s lips as he continued to clamp down on them with his teeth. With each thrust of Sehun’s fingers, Baekhyun lost more and more control, his quiet moans becoming high pitched breaths, the strength of his bite weakening until at last he released Sehun’s lips, puffing heavy breaths against them instead.

Sehun lunged forward again, kissing Baekhyun harshly as he began to move more quickly, making heavy thrusts with his fingers. In between their mess of wet kisses, Baekhyun continued gasping, his body whimpering from the pleasurable feeling. He moved his waist it in time with Sehun’s hand, thrusting his hips anxiously, desperate to feel Sehun’s large cock inside him. But he was afraid that he might finish before they even began, that Sehun would hardly get to have any satisfaction before Baekhyun was done.

Suddenly pulling himself away, Sehun’s fingers could no longer reach inside him, and Sehun watched in pleasure as Baekhyun quickly tore at his pants. He was also dying for some attention, his cock throbbing with every sound Baekhyun made, his pants feeling increasingly tight. Getting off Sehun’s lap, Baekhyun started to rip them off, tugging them down Sehun’s legs before tossing them off the bed. Sehun helped with the rest, throwing his underwear off the bed as well before Baekhyun crawled back over to him. He watched as Baekhyun sunk down towards his crotch, laying near his legs as he slipped his fingers around his cock. Sehun took a deep breath, trying to keep his composure as he felt Baekhyun slide his fingers along his shaft, Baekhyun’s breath tickling his skin as he leaned his face in closer.

Sneaking out his tongue, Baekhyun pressed it against Sehun’s cock first, dragging it upwards as his lips barely made contact as well, sending Sehun a myriad of pleasurable sensations. Sehun grit his teeth, clenching his hands tightly as he continued watching, making a few grunting sounds as Baekhyun’s wet tongue met his hardened cock over and over again. Baekhyun’s hand was still tightly grasped around him as well, moving up and down slowly, his diamond kissed fingers sparkling with every small movement. Combined with Baekhyun’s beautiful face, Sehun couldn’t imagine a more pleasurable image. He began to breathe heavily, stimulated by the vision alone, trying his best not to lose control. 

At last wrapping his mouth around Sehun’s head, Baekhyun sucked down hard on his cock, his intense lust fueling his impatience. Continuing to work him with his hand, Baekhyun slipped his mouth up and down as well, taking as much of Sehun’s cock as he could handle. Sehun leaned his head back, closing his eyes and parting his mouth in pleasure, groaning as he continued clenching his fists.

Baekhyun regretted that he missed the chance to do this last time, and moaned quietly as he sucked on him, relishing in the moment. He wanted to keep going, but neither of them could really hold back anymore. With one last long suck, Baekhyun popped his mouth off Sehun’s cock, looking up at Sehun with pleading lust. Sehun didn’t hesitate, sitting up to grab hold of Baekhyun, quickly rolling him over to lay on top of him. 

Spreading his legs, Baekhyun wrapped them around Sehun, clamping around him tightly. Sehun lunged forward, gripping onto Baekhyun’s body as well, aligning himself with Baekhyun’s hole before thrusting himself inside. He heard Baekhyun gasp again, louder this time and full of long waited satisfaction. 

“Oh god your fucking cock.” Baekhyun whimpered, his body crumpling in pleasure, “…I’ve missed it.”

Sehun smirked to himself, grabbing hold of Baekhyun’s waist as he prepared to start moving again. He was too riled up to hold back anymore, and began thrusting at a quick pace, pounding into Baekhyun with all the built up lust he had accumulated for Baekhyun since the last time they met. Baekhyun screamed loudly, his voice cracking in pleasure from the feeling, obviously wanting this pace as well. Moving his hands up Sehun’s back, he dug them into Sehun’s hair, gripping onto it tightly, the gems on his fingers peeking through the red strands. He tried his best to keep his grip as Sehun continued thrusting into him deeply, both of them becoming a sweaty mess from the heavy movements and trapped air inside the canopy. The diamonds on the bed bounced with their thrusts as well, some of them falling off the sheets onto the floor below, unnoticed as Sehun continued to pound into Baekhyun, until at last they both reached their limit.

Chasing his climax, Sehun rode out the last bit of his lust, until he finally felt himself release, filling Baekhyun as he groaned against his neck. Baekhyun also relaxed, letting out a long breath, feeling himself finish as well. Collapsed onto the sheets, they breathed heavily together, neither one of them having the strength to move. 

They both closed their eyes, exhaustion and satisfaction filling their bodies, until they were no longer able to stay awake. Their breath slowed down as they fell asleep, their bodies still pressed against each other.  
  
  


*****

 

Sehun awoke sometime in the middle of the night, tossing in the bed to find a new comfortable position to lay in. Upon turning however, he noticed that Baekhyun was sitting up, and opened his eyes to look at him. He smiled lazily at the sight of Baekhyun’s bare back, his smooth pale skin looking radiant even in the dark.

“Leaving already?” Sehun asked, every deep syllable of his voice heard clearly in the otherwise silent room. Reaching out his hand, he slowly dragged it down Baekhyun’s back, appreciating the plush feeling of his skin.

Sehun could barely make out Baekhyun’s face, until he leaned back into the small patch of pale light spilling in through the window. His skin was veiled in muted blue, the cold hue painted onto his complexion from the soft moonlight outside. His eyelids glimmered in the light, small specks near Baekhyun’s eyes reflecting the illumination as he turned his head to look at Sehun.

“No, I wasn’t actually.”

Sehun stared at Baekhyun curiously, continuing to caress his back slowly with his hand, “Something on your mind?”

Baekhyun smiled at Sehun, his eyes reflecting a sense of playfulness, “Maybe.”

“Tell me.” Sehun smiled back, shrugging his eyebrows at Baekhyun, “I told you I would talk to you all night if you wanted.”

Baekhyun let out a small laugh, laying back in the bed again. After a long moment, he rolled his head to the side to look at Sehun again. Sehun was still smiling at him, his head propped up on his hand as he waited to hear what Baekhyun had to say.

“Here’s the truth.” Baekhyun started, rolling his entire body over to face Sehun, “I really enjoy having sex with you, and I don’t really want to wait for it again.”

It was Sehun’s turn to laugh, a small chuckle escaping as he answered Baekhyun, “What are you trying to say?”

“I want you to join my gang.” Baekhyun replied in a serious tone, his earnest expression revealing his level of sincerity as well.

Sehun went silent in surprise, not expecting Baekhyun to make such a bold request. Although they were both leaders of their own respective gangs, Sehun was well aware that Baekhyun was in control of a larger and more widespread organization. It wasn’t something to be taken lightly. Still, Sehun couldn’t help feeling slightly amused by the offer, considering the premise behind it.

“You want me to join so I can be your boy toy?”

Baekhyun laughed, realizing he had certainly made it sound like that, “I have more respect for you than that. I’d like for us to be partners in crime as well.”

“That’s nice, but I honestly would have agreed to being your boy toy.” Sehun answered with a smile, being completely serious.

Baekhyun laughed again, able to tell that Sehun was telling the truth, “Oh I know, it seems like you missed me a lot too.”

“There’s nothing wrong with getting a tattoo for a wonderful memory.” Sehun retaliated, not wanting to seem too obsessed.

Baekhyun smirked back at Sehun, secretly reaching for an object sitting on the bed. Sehun’s cool composure broke once he saw Baekhyun hold up his phone, the wallpaper on his background still the photo of Baekhyun covered in diamonds.

“Still using this?” Baekhyun asked, wiggling the phone in his hand.

Sehun let out a small laugh, lowering his head, “All right fine, you caught me.”

Baekhyun put down the phone, scooting closer to Sehun again with a satisfied smile. Resting against him, Baekhyun closed his eyes, raising one of his hands to hold onto Sehun.

“So you’ll join me?”

Sehun held onto Baekhyun as well, squeezing his waist. Leaning his head down, he placed a kiss on Baekhyun’s forehead, “Of course.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe I finally finished this? >.< Thank you so much for everyone’s patience! I hope you enjoyed this bonus and that it gave you closure to this story! Thanks again for reading!


End file.
